Yoshis Eiland
Yoshis Eiland ist Schauplatz vieler Mario-Videospiele. Die Insel wird von Yoshis besiedelt. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario World Die Yoshis Eiland ist die erste Welt aus Super Mario World. Sie besteht aus sechs Leveln, zuzüglich wartet als Endgegner auf Mario der Koopaling Iggy Koopa. Die darauffolgende Welt ist die Donut-Ebene. Yoshi-Haus Yoshi's House ist der Ort, in dem Yoshi während der Geschehnisse von Super Mario World lebt. Es ist somit Yoshis erste bekannte Unterkunft. Sie beherbergt eine Feuerstelle und auch ein Briefkasten ist vorhanden, der mit dem Symbol der japanischen Post gekennzeichnet ist. Wenn man die Infobox anschlägt, erscheint folgender Text: Hello! Sorry I'm not home, but I have gone to rescue my friends who were captured by Bowser ''- Yoshi'' (Hallo! Ich bin leider nicht zuhause, weil ich mich aufgemacht habe um meine Freunde zu retten, die von Bowser entführt worden sind - Yoshi) Im Abspann kann man Yoshi zusammen mit seinen Yoshi-Freunden, Mario, Luigi und Peach sehen, die eine Party veranstalten. Yoshi-Insel 1 thumb|150px|Karte (Zur großen Ansicht anklicken) Yoshi's Island 1 ist das erste Level aus Super Mario World. Neben dem Level befindet sich Yoshis Haus. Wenn man außerdem das Level schafft, wird der Weg zum Yellow Switch Palace frei, der für das Spiel wichtig ist. Das Level an sich ist ein Einfaches, da Mario noch am Anfang seiner Reise steht. Die am häufigsten vorkommenden Gegner sind Rex und gigantische Kugelwilli, die man aber durch einen Sprung besiegen kann. Gegner: * Rex * Banzai Bill * Piranha-Pflanze * Football Chuck Yoshi-Insel 2 right|thumb|Yoshis erster Auftritt!|150px Yoshi's-Insel 2 ist das zweite Level aus Super Mario World. Man hat am Anfang des Spieles die Wahl, ob man zuerst Yoshi's Island 1 oder dieses Level bestreiten möchte. Zu Beginn des Levels kann Mario mit einem Panzer eine Serie Koopas besiegen um viele Punkte und ein Extraleben zu erhalten. Die Landschaft hat sich gewandelt: konnte man im ersten Level noch Berge im Hintergrund sehen, wird das Blickfeld nun von Büschen, an denen Beeren hängen, dominiert. Die am häufigsten vorkommenden Gegner sind Koopas und erstmals tritt auch Monty Maulwurf auf, ebenso eine Bohnenranke, die sich unter einem Block befindet. Durch diese kann man bis dato unbekannte Plateaus finden. Am Ende des Levels trifft man auf Football Chuck, den man aber durch einen P-Switch-Block (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) übergehen kann. Gleichzeitig beinhaltet das Level Yoshis erstes Auftreten in einem Videospiel überhaupt, nachdem man zuvor schon sein leeres Haus sehen konnte (Yoshi's House). Gegner: * Koopas * Piranha-Pflanze * Monty Maulwurf * Football Chuck Yoshi-Insel 3 Auch hier kann man neue Aspekte der Yoshis Eiland erkennen: Mario befindet sich auf seiner Reise auf luftiger Höhe. Es ist vorteilhaft, vorher den Yellow Switch Palace zu besuchen und die gelben Blöcke zu aktivieren. Denn wenn man von einer tragenden Plattform fällt, wird man von diesen aufgefangen und stürtzt nicht in den Abgrund. Am häugsten trifft man in diesem Level auf Koopas, insbesondere Paratroopas, die in luftigen Höhen umherfliegen. Gegner: * Koopas * Paratroopas Yoshi-Insel 4 Yoshi's Insel 4 ist das letzte Level vor dem ersten Schloss, das von Iggy bewacht wird. Erstmals wird Mario auf seiner Reise mit Wasser konfrontiert, in dem auch der am häufigsten vorkommende Gegner stammt: Der Fisch Cheep-Cheep. Er attakiert, wenn Mario ins Wasser gefallen ist, springt aber auch gelegentlich aus seinem Element um Mario zu schaden. Desweiteren treten Koopas auf durch die Mario ein Extraleben erhalten kann, wenn er den P-Switch-Schalter anschlägt, sodass die Koopas herunterfallen. Nun muss Mario den versteckten Stern nehmen und die Koopas umrennen. Außerdem gibt es eine Warp-Röhre mit der Mario Pokeys treffen kann. Gegner: * Cheep-Cheeps * Koopas * Pokeys Gelber Schalterpalast Im gelben Schalterpalast befindet sich der gelbe Schalter, der dafür sorgt das alle gelben Blöcke aktiviert werden, in welchen sich ein Pilz befindet. Um zu ihm zu gelangen muss man lediglich das erste Level von Yoshi's Island absolvieren. Im Palast gibt es auch ein kleines Minispiel, in dem man so schnell wie möglich Münzen sammeln muss, die nach betätigung eines Schalters erscheinen. Iggys Festung Iggy's Festung (Original: Iggy's Castle) ist die erste Burg von sieben, welche die Koopalinge bewachen. In dieser Burg befindet sich ein Riesieges Gitter an dem Mario sich rann klammern kann. In dieser Burg wird Mario bereits von Iggy Koopa erwartet. Gegner: * Koopas Yoshi's Island-Serie Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In der Fortsetzung zu Super Mario World kommt der Yoshis Eiland eine besondere Bedeutung zu: Sie ist Schauplatz des Geschehens. In diesem Spiel beschliessen die Yoshis, Baby Mario zurück zu seinen Eltern zu bringen. Baby Mario und sein Bruder Luigi wurden von Kamek attackiert, als diese gerade zu ihren Eltern gebracht werden sollten. Yoshi's Story Yoshi's Universal Gravitation Yoshi's Island DS In Yoshi's Island DS, ist die Yoshis Eiland wieder Schauplatz des Geschehens. Dort müssen Yoshi und Baby Mario (später auch Baby Peach und Baby Donkey Kong, zeitweise auch Baby Bowser und Baby Wario) Baby Luigi aus Kameks klauen retten. Ohne Spielserie Super Mario RPG: legend of the Seven Stars Yo'ster Island ist ein versteckter Ort in Super Mario RPG. Man gelangt zu ihm über Pipe Valut. Auf der Insel befinden sich einige Yoshis, darunter auch Boshi. Nachdem man den Stern erhalten hat, erscheint ein grüner Yoshi, mit dem man reden kann. Man kann auf ihm reiten, um auch mit den anderen Yoshis reden zu können. Spricht man den roten Yoshi oben rechts an, erhält man 3 Kekse, mit denen man ein Rennen gegen Boshi starten kann. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Auftritte in Spin-Offs Mario Golf-Serie Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Melee thumb|left|Die Melee-Stage Yoshi's Island ist eine mittlere Stage aus Super Smash Bros. Melee und auch noch einen weiteren Auftritt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl als Melee-Stage, die auf einer Seite mir Röhren versehen ist und auf der anderen Seite ein Hügel ist. In der mitte der Stage ist eine Lücke die mit Blöcken überdeckt ist. Auch hat es zwei kleiner Blockgruppen die sich oberhalb der ersten drei befinden. Das Spezielle an den Blöcken ist wen man sie Angreift oder Anstösst das sie sich drehen. Wen sie sich drehen kann man nicht mehr darauf stehen und fählt runter. Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|Die Stage mit zwei [[Shy Guy's]] Yoshi's Island ist eine kleine Stage aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sie besteht aus 2 Plattformen. Das Spezielle daran ist das wen man kämpft alle Jahreszeiten erlebt (Winter, Frühling, Sommer, Herbst). Aber auch Shy Guy's die Plötzlich vom Himmel kommen und manchmal etwas Essbares haben. Wen man mal von der Stage fliegt und man glück hat kommen Rechts und Links zwei kleine Plattformen aus dem nichts heraus. Itadaki Street-Serie Itadaki Street DS Galerie Artworks SMW Artwork Yoshi-Insel.png|''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Kategorie:Welt Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Ort aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Ort aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Ort aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Ort aus Itadaki Street DS Kategorie:Ort aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl